Muette d'amour
by tarzane
Summary: OS. Cela fait des mois que Lily est incapable de placer un mot devant James.


Muette d'amour

Le soleil brillait à travers les branches d'arbres qui pendaient paresseusement vers moi. J'entendais les cris des élèves partout autour, excités par le retour du temps chaud. Je devais bien être une des seules à être d'humeur mélancolique, aujourd'hui. J'avais même vu un réel sourire sur le visage du professeur McGonagall, qui en faisait assez rarement.

C'était toujours la même chanson, avec moi. Un jour je vole avec des papillons dans le ventre, l'autre matin je pleure de sa cécité face à moi. Et le soir, soit je frappe mon oreiller jusqu'à ce que je le manque et que mon poing atterrissent sur un des poteaux du baldaquin, soit je rêvasse sur mon petit nuage. La seule chose qui était constante chez moi ces temps-ci, c'était le mal que je me donnais pour être la plus belle possible, pour lui.

Je l'avais dans mon champ de vision, actuellement. Il riait avec ses amis d'une quelconque plaisanterie. Ses yeux chocolat se plissaient sous son amusement, d'une façon si charmante que je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Et malheureusement, je voyais aussi les sales pétasses qui trainaient autour de lui et de ses amis en pleine pamoison.

Des mois que j'attendais un signe de sa part. Des mois qu'il m'avait lâché, qu'il avait arrêté avec ses incessantes demandes. Des mois que je le regardais, que je l'aimais.

Lorsqu'il passait près de moi, dans un couloir ou dans n'importe quel autre lieu, je mourrais d'envie de lui parler, d'avoir un contact avec lui. Mais c'était à peine s'il m'adressait un salut. Et à chaque fois qu'il me saluait, je restais sans voix, j'essayais de trouver mes mots, mais ma bouche trop sèche m'en empêchait. Alors il reprenait sa route, sans aucune réponse à sa salutation de ma part.

J'enrageais de ne pas être capable d'agir normalement en sa présence. Il me rendait nerveuse, peu sûre de moi. Je voulais qu'il me regarde en permanence, et lorsqu'il me regardait, je voulais me cacher tant mon ventre dansait avec acharnement.

L'envie d'aller le voir m'engourdissait complètement. Mon livre était déposé sur le gazon à mes côtés depuis un long moment. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Les mots en devenaient d'autres, racontant une histoire nouvelle abracadabrante dans laquelle lui et moi étions les héros romantiques et courageux.

Je me levai, sentant les larmes venir. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas le lui dire que je tenais à lui? Une tonne de salopes le faisait bien tous les jours! Avais-je si peur du rejet? Moi, Lily Evans, une gryffondor, avait peur de faire un petit pas en avant? Je me dirigeai vers le château, mon livre sous mon bras.

« Bonjour Lily! »

Je sursautai. Sa voix… j'aimais tant l'entendre! Je me tournai vers James tout en jouant avec mes mains. _Allez, Lily, rend-lui son bonjour! Tu n'as qu'à décoller les lèvres, dire un simple mot et finir par un joli sourire._ Si je fis la première partie de ces paroles, c'est-à-dire décoller les lèvres, je fus incapable de prononcer un traître mot. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau de larmes –essentiellement composées de frustration envers moi-même– lorsqu'il me sourit tristement avant de se retourner vers Sirius. Je repris mon chemin vers la salle commune, la tête basse.

**X x X**

La bibliothèque était bondée, à cette époque de l'année. Tout le monde passait leurs journées à étudier pour les ASPIC. La seule chose qui venait détendre l'atmosphère studieuse et ennuyante, c'était les blagues des Maraudeurs.

J'étais moi-même assise devant une énorme pile de livre à la bibliothèque lorsqu'il entra. Aussitôt, mes yeux se levèrent vers lui, et je m'enfonçai davantage dans ma chaise lorsqu'il se dirigea vers moi. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Il venait vers moi, _il_ venait vers _moi_. Je me sentis légère, comme un ange.

James s'assit en face de Remus, qui était à la table en arrière de moi. Mon visage se déconfit immédiatement. Je me sentais ridicule. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru qu'il s'était aperçut qu'il me plaisait. C'était cela, le problème, avec les histoires romantiques. C'était de la pure fiction.

« Ça va, Lily?

Oups, je les regardais. C'était Remus qui m'avait posé la question. Je fuis délibérément le regard de James.

- Euh… oui, désolé.

J'allais me retourner pour tenter de me remettre dans mes études, mais James parla.

- Tu es sûre? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre? Que c'était lui qui me mettait dans cet état? Et avant de trouver quoi dire, je devais trouver le courage de lui répondre.

- Lily ?

Je le regardais, effarée. Comme il devait me prendre pour une cruche! Et pourtant, je ne voyais dans son regard que de l'inquiétude sincère. J'y trouvai même un peu d'affection. C'est sans doute ce qui me permit de lui parler.

- Je… je vais bien. J'ai juste… une euh… question.

- Laquelle? S'enquit-il, tout doucement.

- Je… je ne comprends pas un paragraphe, débitai-je.

- Je vais laisser James t'aider, je dois aller voir Mme Pomfresh, s'excusa Remus.

J'ouvris la bouche et remuai des lèvres sans émettre le moindre son. Sans même remarquer mon malaise (ou peut-être qu'il n'avait fait qu'exprès de s'en aller à ce moment précis) Remus quitta la bibliothèque avec quelques livres. James vint s'assoir sur la chaise près de moi, et durant une fraction de seconde j'en oubliai la raison. Le monde, quant à lui, se résumait en un seul mot : James.

- Alors… quel est donc ce paragraphe qui cause tant de tracas à l'intelligente Miss Evans?

Il riait gentiment de moi. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés de la manière que j'aimais tant. Comment allais-je être capable de placer deux mots cohérents avec lui si proche? _Courage, Lily. Tu n'as qu'à pointer une partie d'un texte au hasard._ Ce que je fis. Il me prit le livre des mains, et ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture. J'avais peur d'avoir fait une gaffe. Je regardai le titre du livre. _Amour Magique_, de Fifi LaFolle. Je rougis instantanément. Oh, non! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je prenne _ce_ livre, en particulier ? Au nombre de manuels scolaires qui se trouvait devant moi, j'avais dû utiliser l'histoire d'amour que je lisais en ce moment! Je me maudis intérieurement, cent fois de suite.

Quel passage avait choisis mon doigt de malheur?

- Eh bien… commença-t-il. Il s'interrompit. Je crois que c'est la description des sentiments de l'héroïne. Elle semble être amoureuse de cet homme, Jean, et elle explique son dilemme à ses lecteurs. Sa gêne, son mutisme, sa peur de l'autre.

- Oh. Ah.

_Mais quelle éloquence, Lily! Vraiment, il doit te prendre pour la reine des stupides._ Il me redonna mon livre avec un petit sourire. James allait se lever, mais, avant que je n'aie pu me contrôler, je le retins.

- Attends, chuchotai-je.

Il se rassit, intéressé. Je vis passer à la vitesse de l'éclair une bouffée de joie sur son beau visage. Une mèche de ses cheveux de jais retomba devant ses yeux, élégamment.

- Merci, lui murmurai-je. J'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton… ton opinion, sur le passage.

Au fur et à mesure que je disais cela, je devenais de plus en plus nerveuse. Mon cœur battait à une telle allure que j'étais sûre qu'il allait exploser. Il leva un sourcil, et je rougis.

- Si tu veux, accepta James avec son sourire en coin. Je pense que la jeune fille devrait se détendre en la présence de son amour. Elle s'envole trop, elle ne peut qu'être déçut de son comportement. Si elle lui parlait, à son Jean, au lieu de stressé simultanément à sa vue, je crois qu'elle aurait plus de chance de gagner son cœur.

Il était rieur et sérieux à la fois. Je crus qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux et qu'il avait aperçut mes sentiments pour lui. Mon nuage recommença à s'envoler, mais il se désintégra immédiatement lorsqu'il rajouta :

- Lily, fonce, va le voir, et dis lui. Ne te fis pas aux romans, ils mentent sur la vie. Vis ton amour, soit heureuse.

Je le voyais, dans ses yeux qu'il tentait de se convaincre en même temps qu'il me conseillait. Il m'aimait toujours… je m'ouvrais les yeux. Et dès que j'eu résolu cette question mortifiante, je sentis tout mon courage revenir, tous mes mots revenir à la vie. Je pouvais lui parler!

Quand je revins sur terre, je me rendis compte qu'il était parti. Terriblement déçue, je fermai tous mes livres et les laissai tous sur la table. Je sortis de la bibliothèque presque qu'en courant. Dès que je fus dehors, je me mis à fredonner une mélodie inconnue et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, où je savais que je trouverais Alice.

- Alice! Alice! M'écriai-je en l'apercevant.

- Lily? Que ce passe-t-il?

- Je… il…

- Vous? S'énerva-t-elle, sautant de joie.

- Non! Pas encore.

Son visage s'assombrit un peu. Puis il s'éclaira, et elle me prit par le bras pour m'entrainer à sa suite. Tout en marchant très vite, elle m'expliqua :

- James pense que tu es amoureuse de ce serdaigle, tu sais, celui avec qui tu t'assoies à chaque cour… enfin, il en est convaincu. Il le pense tellement qu'il a abandonné la partie, avec toi. Tu t'en es rendue compte. Lily, vas le voir. Parle lui de n'importe quoi, de la pluie et du beau temps, je ne sais pas, mais fait lui comprendre que tu l'aimes.

- Eh, pas si vite!

- Le voilà. Eh, James! Wouhou!

Il était accoudé à la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se retourna en sursautant, et il nous sourit en nous voyant.

- Bonjour Alice. Re-bonjour Lily.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Alice me donna quelques coups de pied pas très subtils. J'étais morte de honte.

- Bon, comme elle est trop timide, je vais le faire pour elle, s'exclama finalement mon amie. Elle veut être ta coéquipière en défense contre les forces du mal.

Je jetai un regard vers Alice. J'aurais voulu être fâchée contre elle, mais je trouvais son idée si bonne que je ne le pouvais pas. Et lorsque je vis le large sourire de James, mon cœur fondit. Il accepta, et je lui donnai un bisou sur la joue en quatrième vitesse avant de me sauver.

**X x X**

J'étais surexcitée d'aller en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne tenais plus en place. Déjà que mon sommeil avait été essentiellement constitué d'un beau joueur de Quidditch à lunette. J'étais terriblement à l'avance au cours. Une heure, pour être exacte. Le professeur finit par ouvrir la porte et je m'assis à ma place pour retourner dans mes douces rêveries.

Il finit par arriver. Il avait une cicatrice fraîche, sur sa joue, et quelques-unes sur ses bras musclés. Je ne m'en inquiétai pas trop. Il en avait quotidienne, avais-je pu remarquer au courant des mois. En s'assoyant, il rougit, puis se dépêcha à déposer un bec sur ma joue avant de fixer son pupitre. Mes joues me brûlaient. Lorsque le cours commença, je pris sa main durant les explications. Puis nous pratiquâmes ensemble les sorts demandés. À la fin, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il voulu me redonner un bisou sur la joue en guise d'au revoir, mais je le fis dévier sur mes lèvres pour le transformer en déclaration.

Ce fut la sensation la plus douce de la planète entière. Sans émettre le moindre son, je lui disais tout, lui racontait tout.


End file.
